


Lance, Become Human!

by writing_central_3004



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Android Kinkade, Android Lance, Android Leifsdottir, Androids, Angst, Basically, Enemies to Friends, Fights, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Inspired by Detroit: Become Human, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith Kogane curses a lot, Kissing, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance has no idea what he's doing to this poor boy, Lance is so good, Lancey Lance, M/M, Other, Plot, Pure, Slavery, human keith, keith blushes a lot, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_central_3004/pseuds/writing_central_3004
Summary: [IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN]Lance, model LM900, is an android like any other. He was programmed to serve, to endure, to be property. No feelings or instabilities would get in the way of his purpose, that is, until he is given to a boy named Keith, A boy named Keith who would rather die than have an android. A boy named Keith he would break through his programming for. A boy named Keith who made him feel. Who he is now obligated to protect, not because of orders, but because of his will. Because he will do whatever it takes to keep Keith safe. Whatever it takes.-----Lance, an android, is given to Keith and they find a way to break each others barriers, some more literal than others.





	1. LM900 Register Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have the game and I'm in love with D:BH, I watched a play-through and I was like 'I can't just NOT write an android fanfic' so here it is. Updates are weekly and hiatuses are always stated in advance. Now with that let's begin our story!

August 9, 2041

AM 11:28:07

 

“Come in Shiro this is the one I wanted to show you.”

It felt its eyes blink open.

 

OPTICAL UNIT: ON

STATUS: FUNCTIONAL

 

LM900 scanned its surroundings. The room was dark and smelled of human sweat and oil, its temp. sensors detected the room the be neutral, 23º C, sustainable for humans. Before it stood a male with bright orange hair, in his late 30’s by observation. The human he had called for, ‘Shiro’, stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

 

“Wow Coran,” he said, getting closer, “you must have spent a lot of time on this one.”

 

The salesman nodded proudly. “Yes, it was a big project, it would have taken a lot longer without those witty interns of mine! Pidge and Hunk… when it comes to building and programming nothing can stop them, not even sleep!”

 

Shiro chuckled and reached out to touch it. LM900 felt the warmth on his arm where Shiro touched him and began a facial scan.

 

HERITAGE?: JAPANESE

AGE?: 26

HEALTH CONDITION?: OK

 

When Shiro took his hand away LM900 felt something stir in his Mind Palace. An… error… one that he could not define.

 

“Are you going to sell him to CyberLife as well?” Shiro asked.

 

Him? LM900 scanned the room for another male or life source or android. There was none.

 

Coran smiled widely. “Actually, I was thinking you could take him!”

 

Shiro’s eyes widened. “I couldn’t possibly- I don’t- you spent so much time-!”

 

Coran shook his head. “Nonsense! I want you to have him. If you won’t take him at least give him to your brother. That boy probably needs some company when you aren’t around.”

 

Shiro gave a defeated sigh and agreed. “...Okay I’ll give him to Keith, I’m not sure if he’ll appreciate him much though.”

 

Coran clapped Shiro’s back heartily. “I’m sure he’ll get used to him! You don’t spoil that boy enough anyways.”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Please, Keith is spoiled rotten.”

 

Coran turned to LM900, violet orbs meeting deep blue artificial ones. “Well Shiro, you get to name him. LM900 register your name,”

 

NAME REGISTRATION PROCESS ACTIVATED

 

Shiro stood there for a few moments pondering then stepped forward. “Lance.”

 

REGISTERED NAME?: LANCE

 

Its voice came to life. “My name is Lance.”

 

NAME REGISTRATION COMPLETE

 

๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐

 

“Lance I’m taking you home. Your owner, not me, Keith, will be there a few hours after us. Don’t let him call you ‘it’ okay? You’re _‘he’_ , that’s an order. My word is higher than everyone else's, okay?”

 

Lance processed this information.

 

[oAGREE]

[xDISAGREE]

 

None of the orders were strictly against its programing so it was allowed.

 

**[oAGREE]**

[xDISAGREE]

 

ACCESSING PRONOUN SETTINGS

~~[IT]~~

**[HE/HIM]**

[SHE/HER]

[THEY/THEM]

 

“Okay Shiro, I will not let it happen.”

 

[SHIRO⬆]

 

Shiro smiled proudly at him. “Alright get in the car, let’s go.”

 

๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐

“Welcome to your new home. Make yourself comfortable, I read your manual that Coran gave me, it says that you have the ability to sleep, but not the necessity, so you can do that if you want. I’m going to make dinner, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

 

Lance nodded once and Shiro, seemingly satisfied, headed off to the kitchen.

  


[△GET COMFORTABLE]

[◻SLEEP]

[oFOLLOW SHIRO]

 

Lance considered his options. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he decided to follow in case there was anything he needed.

 

[△GET COMFORTABLE]

[◻SLEEP]

**[oFOLLOW SHIRO]**

 

Tracing Shiro’s steps to the kitchen, he found the man standing with his back to him over a pot wearing a pink apron with frills along the edges.

 

Lance watched Shiro stir what his olfaction sensors detected as “Wet Spaghetti” for a minute (and thirty-three seconds) before making his presence known.

 

“Do you require my assistance, Shiro?” Shiro jumped at Lance’s voice, dropping his spoon onto the tile floor.

 

“Lance! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

 

Lance bent down to pick up the spoon that had fallen and held it out for Shiro. “I apologize. It won’t happen again.”

 

Shiro sighed and took the spoon from him. “It’s alright, I’m just not used to having anyone other than Keith in here, it’s just been us for so long…” Shiro trailed of getting a look in his eyes that Lance could not identify.

 

“Would you like me to step outside?”

 

“No, no! That’s not what I meant, I–actually I could use some help in here. Can you find the garlic for me? It’s in one of those cabinets.”

 

Lance bowed slightly. “Yes Shiro.”

[SHIRO⬆APPRECIATIVE]

 

Shiro smiled kindly at Lance and went to rinse of the spoon that had been on the floor before returning to his stirring.

 

Lance opened one of the cabinets Shiro had gestured to and began moving things around. His sensors searched for traces of the substance allium sativum and he found it in the back of the cupboard.

 

“I found the garlic Shiro, what would you like me to do now?” Shiro began draining the pasta. “Do you by any chance know how to make garlic knots?”

 

๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐

“Thanks for your help Lance.” Shiro said wiping his forehead.

 

Lance clasped his hands behind his back. “It is always my pleasure Shiro. What would you like me to do now?”

 

Shiro walked into the living area with Lance at his heels. “You should get familiar with the place, this is where you’ll be living after all.”

 

Lance nodded. “I will do that Shiro.”

 

Lance scanned the living room first briefly going over everything he could sense before going upstairs. The hallway was marrow and long, the gray paint coating the walls was peeling.

 

[ASK TO REPAINT WALLS]

[CONTINUE EXPLORING]

 

Lance did not want to get Shiro upset by bothering him once more, he was ordered to ‘get familiar’ with his surroundings so that is what he was going to do.

 

[ASK TO REPAINT WALLS]

**[CONTINUE EXPLORING]**

There were four doors lining the hallway. He entered the first one. It was empty save for a queen size bed, a nightstand, and a lamp. It showed signs of being cleaned recently but other than that no human had been in there long.

 

CONCLUSION?: GUEST ROOM

 

Lance exited the room making sure to shut the door. He opened the second door which was the restroom. It was outdated since there was no technology. The shower, the sink, the toilet, all manually activated.

 

The third room was Shiro’s, he could tell by the traces of his hairs fingerprints and scent. It was overwhelmingly ‘Shiro’. He also found black dog hairs littered on the floor.

 

BREED?: HUSKY MIX (BLACK,BROWN,WHITE)

 

Ending his scan of the room he entered the fourth door. This room was obviously occupied unlike the first one. It was the largest room out of the four, big enough for the king size bed, flat screen TV (it hung from the wall) and exercise area that was inside. He scanned the hair that he found on the beds pillows.

 

BLACK HAIR, HUMAN

 

The covers were strewn messily on the bed so he decided to neaten it up.

 

**[MAKE]**

 

Just as he took the sheet in his hands he heard stomping from the steps and Shiro’s voice.

 

“Keith! Hold on! I-”

 

“Not now Shiro just leave me-”

 

The door slammed open and Lance was met face to face with the very embodiment of an angry hurricane.

 

The human, ‘Keith’, stopped in his track, his eyes large with surprise. Lance waited for his owner to make an order or command him to leave, but nothing was said. Keith continued to gape at him like he had five heads. Shiro appeared in the doorway.

 

“He was a gift, from Coran.”

 

Keith clenched his fists tightly.

 

“What. The. _Fuck._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking on this! As always leave a comment and kudos (it does great things for my motivation)! The story will continue next week. I don't have a beta so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out :) Lots of love!  
> [follow me on tumblr if you want!!](http://writing-central-3004.tumblr.com)


	2. Fucking Androids (but not literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops my finger slipped and this came out a day early ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyways, enjoy it you guys! Give me your feedback.

“What. The.  _ Fuck.” _

 

Shiro put a hand on Keith's shoulder. “Keith, look, I know how you feel about-” Keith slapped his hand away. “Exactly! You know how I fucking feel! So why would you bring this, this  _ abomination  _ here. What the hell Shiro?” 

 

Shiro sighed. “Just hear me out. Coran wants you to have him. He's a gift.” 

 

“Take it back. I don't want it.” 

 

The android who was simply watching chose this moment to speak up. “He/Him.” Keith glared at the robot. “ _ What? _ ” The android took a few steps forward and stuck out his hand. “My hame is Lance. In case you were wondering, those are my pronouns. Shiro told me to dismiss anything that negates that.” 

 

The look in Keith's eyes could melt titanium. “Shiro why can't you just give him back? Tell Coran he's defective or something. I don't want this asshole in my house.” 

 

“This isn't  _ your  _ house, it's  _ our  _ house,” Shiro growled, his patience stretched to the limit, “Keith I'm not playing this game with you anymore. Lance will be good for you. I'll let you two get acquainted and Keith you better not leave this room until I call you for dinner. Got it?” 

 

Keith refused to meet Shiro’s eyes, focusing his gaze on the carpet. Shiro shook his head and left Keith's room, slamming the door shut, but not before saying to Lance (who was still holding his hand out): “Don't leave his side.” 

 

Curses spewed from Keith's mouth as fell face first on his bed. He almost forgot that the android was there until he felt the bed dip. He sat up so fast he felt his spine crack. “The fuck do you want?” 

 

The android…  _ Lance _ , tilted his head. “Whatever you wish Keith.” 

 

Keith glowered at the sheets not wanting to even look at the android. It's face was pointy but soft at the same time. It's eyes were so realistic, so  _ alive _ . That fact made him hate it even more. 

 

“ _ ‘Whatever you wish Keith,’ _ ” Keith mocked in a high-pitched voice, “My ‘ _ wish _ ’ is for you to get the fuck out of my life.” 

 

The blue LED on the androids head flashed yellow before it spoke again. “I'm sorry, Shiro told me to stay by your side. His order overrides yours.” Keith scooted to the opposite side of the bed, getting as far away from Lance as he could. “Get off my bed will you?” 

 

Lance stood at once. “Yes Keith.” Keith gave Lance another withering glare before unloading his backpack of homework. Lance rounded the bed to look over Keith's shoulder. “Would you like me to help you with this unit?  I maginary Numbers? ” 

 

_ “ _ No,” Keith snapped turning at an angle where Lance couldn't see his paper. “Fuck off.” 

 

Lance stood behind Keith for a few minutes more before wandering the room. Keith took his attention off math to watch him. The android had started poking through stuff on his dresser making sure to check every nook and cranny. 

 

“...what are you looking for?” 

 

Lance stopped rummaging. “Shiro ordered me to familiarize myself with the layout.” 

 

Keith grunted but didn't say anything more. 

 

When Lance was finished he returned to his spot behind Keith. Silence washed over the two of them until Keith finally had enough. “Can't you just stand outside or something?”

 

“Only if you come with me, Shiro ordered me to not leave your side.” 

 

Keith threw his papers to the foot of the bed and roared. “Why the fuck is he doing this to me?!” 

 

Lance watched Keith's outburst with a blank face. 

 

“Do you have a dog?” 

 

Keith blinked in surprise at the random question. “Yeah…” 

 

Lance paused before pressing more, his LED turning from yellow to blue a few times. “Does it have a name?”

 

Keith pushed his backpack off the bed and went under the cover not responding. A few moments later he heard shuffling and papers rustling. He poked his head out to see what the android was doing. Lance caught him looking. “I am organizing your papers that you threw. By looking at the material in your backpack I have come to an conclusion. You're in your final year of high school?” 

 

Keith grunted in confirmation. 

 

“Are you doing well in school?” 

 

Keith sneered. “What's it to you?” 

 

Lance put Keith's papers into a folder then into his bag.

 

“I am equipped with a tutoring functions for grades K-16, if you need any assistance I would be happy to give it to you.”

 

Keith sighed and closed his eyes. “No.”

Keith was just beginning to relax (as much as possible with an android in the room) when cold fingers pressed onto his cheek. His eyes snapped open and he slapped Lance’s hand away. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL?!”  

 

“I apologize if I startled you. There is a recent, fist-sized bruise on your face. The best way to treat a bruise is with cold pressure so I-”

 

“Just shut up okay? I don’t need a summary for everything.”

 

Lance stopped talking abruptly and bowed. “I apologize Keith, it won’t happen again.” 

 

“Wait-” Keith blurted out so suddenly that he startled himself. “Just… give me your hand.” 

 

Lance held out his hand for Keith who took it and pressed his cheek into the androids cool palm. He winced at first because of the sudden pressing on his injury, then relaxed into the soothing touch and closed his eyes.

 

“Keith! Lance! Dinner’s ready!”

 

Keith jumped away from Lance, his face warm and probably red. 

 

“Don’t even think about telling Shiro about that.” He hissed at Lance and stalked out of the room pushing troubling thoughts from his head. Why did he let--no-- _ encourage _ the android to touch him? After what happened to his parents…

 

_ I’m sorry Mom, Dad… I won’t let it happen again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did Keith get that bruise?   
> What happened to Keith's parents?  
> Why did Keith sound kinda... androidy at the end?
> 
> Fuck if I know! Gimme your theories in the comments!!


	3. Some Assembly Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty ahead with this story, so I decided to bless y'all with another early chapter (you guys are spoiled XD)  
> It's a little filler chapter so expect the next one between Aug. 16 and Aug. 19  
> Enjoy it you guys!

August 12, 2041

AM 7:00:00

 

OPTICAL UNIT: ON

SYSTEM REACTIVATING…

STATUS: FUNCTIONAL

 

**[WAKE UP KEITH]**

 

“Keith,” Lance said loudly, shaking his owner’s shoulder in attempts to awaken him, “it’s time to get up.”

 

Keith groaned and buried his face into his pillow.

 

[△KEEP SHAKING]

[◻LET KEITH SLEEP]

[oGET SHIRO]

[xGIVE TODAY’S STATS]

 

Out of all of his alternatives, letting Keith sleep would be the worst. It would result in him missing school and Shiro being mad at Keith (and possibly Lance too). He couldn’t get Shiro seeing that the man was working the overnight shift at his job, the St. Brandon Hospital and shaking Keith obviously wasn’t doing anything. So he resorted to his last option.

 

[△KEEP SHAKING]

[◻LET KEITH SLEEP]

[oGET SHIRO]

**[xGIVE TODAY’S STATS]**

 

“Today is Monday, August 12, year 2041. The high for today: is 90 degrees fahrenheit, 32 degrees celsius. The low for today is: 81 degrees fahrenheit, 27 degrees celsius.  The time is 0700 hours, Garrison High opens for students in 0800 hours. You have--”

 

[KEITH⬇ANNOYED]

 

“OKAY, OKAY.” Keith shouted launching his pillow directly at Lance’s head. “Fucking Christ, do you ever stop talking? I’ll get up, so stop yapping at me.”

 

**✓WAKE UP KEITH✓**

 

“Thank you Keith,” Lance said not bothering to stop the pillow from smacking him in the face, “would you like me to make breakfast?”

 

“No, fuck off.”

 

“Of course Keith.”

 

Keith sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes, yawning in an almost… endearing way. Lance blinked at the invasive thought, immediately pushing it out. It wasn’t part of his programming to find humans 'endearing’, they were his masters… something must be wrong with him. Lance checked his status again.

 

CHECKING STATUS…

STATUS: FUNCTIONAL

 

His internal sensors didn’t detect a problem… maybe it was nothing. Keith’s angry voice interrupted his processing.

 

“Do you mind? I’m changning.”

 

Lance tilted his head. “I don’t mind.”

 

Keith flashed him an incredulous look. “What is your issue? Get out! Give me privacy!”

 

Lance clasped his hands together behind his back. “I apologize Keith, Shiro ordered me to--”

 

“‘Not leave my side’ yeah, yeah.” Keith finished for him, waving his hand back and forth to convey his irritation. “Can you at least… turn around?”

 

Lance took note of Keith’s faint blush. “If it is being recorded that you are afraid of, I assure you that I am designed to only document audio. The image of your genitals shall not be stored into my memory.”

 

Keith made a noise of which, Lance found, no word in his lexicon could determine.

 

“Just fucking turn around!”

 

“Of course, Keith.”

 

๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐

 

Lance did not leave Keith while he was eating breakfast, taking a shower, packing his bag, or even when he was feeding his dog (Lance learned its name: Kosmo) and patting him goodbye.

 

Keith shut and locked the door behind him and strolled down the street, taking his sweet time. Lance walked a few steps behind him to his right, as androids often did, and studied their speed. Keith was walking at about 2.2 miles per hour, slower than the average human. At this rate, they would make it to Garrison approximately 30 minutes late.

 

“Keith,” Lance called, “if you do not speed up, we will arrive at the Garrison twenty five minutes after classes start. I suggest that we increase our current tempo or hail a taxi.”

 

Keith blatantly ignored Lance, whistling and looking anywhere but behind him. He even slowed his pace a little and smirked to add on to the bratty effect.

 

“Keith--”

 

“Quit nagging will you?” Keith sighed. ”I’ll be fine.”

 

Lance gave up. “Okay, Keith.”

 

๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐

 

As Lance had predicted, they reached Garrison High at 8:30am. They were just walking up the stairs into the building when a voice yelled out.

 

“KOGANE!”

 

Keith huffed and started running. “Hurry up Lance, don’t slow me down.”

 

Lance obliged and matched his pace to Keith’s.

 

“DO YOU WANT ANOTHER DETENTION? GET. BACK. HERE!”

 

Keith threw his head back and laughed maniacally, only running faster. “There, into the elevator!” He said in between his cackles.

 

Keith smashed the button and the elevator opened.

 

“KOGANE!!”

 

“Get in!” Keith yelped pushing Lance inside and the doors closed cutting off the last wrathful cry of Keith’s last name.

 

Keith was out of breath, but looked smug nonetheless. He pressed the button for the third floor.

 

“ _This_ is why I advised you to walk faster.” Lance admonished.

 

Keith shrugged. “It happens just about every day and Iverson hasn’t caught me yet.”

 

They stopped in front of a door labeled 314. Keith held a finger up to his lips Lance tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Be quiet,” Keith whispered looking fairly exasperated. Lance nodded and Keith cracked open the door and creeped inside.

 

The teacher was painfully oblivious of the duo’s entry, she was writing something illegible on the blackboard with her back to them and any student that noticed them enter kept their mouths dutifully shut.

 

Keith sat down at his desk. It was in the very back corner directly next to a window. Lance bent down to whisper into Keith's ear.

 

“This is what you do everyday?”

 

“Yup.”

 

[oTEASE]

[xSTAY QUIET]

 

Lance didn't need to consider this one.

 

**[oTEASE]**

[xSTAY QUIET]

 

“I'll keep that in mind when reporting to Shiro.”

 

Keith sputtered indignantly catching the attention of the teacher.

 

“Do you have something to say to the class Keith or are you done attempting to be slick?”

 

The students snickered at Keith's speechless, red face, luckily Lance stepped in to save him.

 

“I'm sorry Ma'am, Keith was just asking me what the chicken scratch on the board was and when I told him even I could not decipher your hieroglyphics, he was surprised.”

 

The teacher gaped at Lance and then whipped back around to face the board grumbling angrily about snotty rich kids and their defective androids.

 

Lance looked down and caught Keith staring at him with and unreadable expression. Keith quickly broke the eye contact, but the amused smirk didn't leave his face for the rest of the period.

  


[KEITH⬆]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I make Keith curse so much, I think he would cuz he's such a rebel ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Next Chapter: We learn a little more about Keith's parents and Keith's fight which is the embodiment of "you think i look bad, you should see the other guy"
> 
> Remember to point out any mistakes or inconsistencies that you see!


	4. Violence is the Only Answer Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 100 kudos already?! I'm so fricking motivated WOOO!!! Enjoy part one of this chapter guys, part two will be coming in a week.

****

“Kogane, I see you have a new pet.”

 

Keith stopped stuffing papers in his bag and glanced up. James Griffin, punctual as always. Almost everyday after the bell rang for AP Lit. to end, James would confront Keith. It was routine by this point.

 

“Griffin.” Keith grunted in reply not meeting James’ eyes. The bruise on his cheek throbbed in reminder of what happened during their last interaction. 

๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐

_ It was Friday which meant that AP Lit. was the last class of the day. It also meant that James wouldn’t have the threat of being tardy to his next period stopping him from prolonging his daily ‘Bully Keith’ exercise. The clock read 2:55, only five more minutes until school was out for the weekend. Only five more minutes to think of a way to avoid James.  _

 

_ He would try to ask to go to the bathroom, but their school had a rule: No using the bathroom for the first and last ten minutes of class. So that option was out.  _

 

_ He couldn’t try to slip out of the door before him, James’ seat was in the front, almost right next to the door. If he tried to leave before James, the other boy would surely notice and stay put to harass him as soon as he got near his only escape. It wasn’t like James couldn’t just catch up with him outside of the school.  _

 

_ It would probably be smarter, actually, to pick a fight off of school grounds, but James had never really been known for his brains.  _

 

_ Which is probably how their hatred for each other began. They didn’t know each other until junior year, Keith, having a knack for interpreting modern and classic literature immediately leapt to the top of the class leaving James, bitter from always being second, taunting and sneering at him. They held mutual malice for each other ever since. _

 

_ The bell rang and the teacher stopped talking, she knew it was useless to attempt speaking over Friday-high teens who were finally free. And Keith was without a plan.  _

 

_ As expected as soon as the class emptied and the teacher left the room, James advanced on him. Not expected was his android Keith often saw him hanging out with, a MF400 Kinkade model, silent and stoic as ever. _

 

_ Keith balled his fists and swung his bag over his shoulder, standing.  _

 

_ “Hey Kogane, where do you think you’re going?” _

 

_ Keith pointedly looked past James and headed for the door. _

 

_ James placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “Hey fuckin’  _ gook  _ I’m talking to--”  _

 

_ In a split second Keith shoved James to the floor hard. Keith heard Kinkade gasp in surprise but he didn’t care. His vision was violently inked over as he landed repeated blows on James’ blurry face.  _

 

_ James screeched and pushed Keith off of him, managing to get one of his own punches in before Kinkade dragged him away.  _

 

_ “Mommy and Daddy are waiting for you in hell Kogane.” James spat eyes glowing lividly.  _

 

_ Taking one look at James’ bloody nose and bruised cheeks, Keith glowered at him and bolted out of the classroom.  _

๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐

Bandages on James' face covered his various bruises unlike Keith who wore his with his head held high. 

 

James leaned on a nearby desk letting his gaze pass over Keith passively. Kinkade was not with him today.

 

“Your sugar daddy got it for you?” 

 

“My pronouns are: He/Him.” 

 

Both humans turned to the android that had decided to speak up. 

 

“Excuse me?” James snarled.

 

“Lance, shut up.” Keith said, sounding rather snarly himself. 

 

Lance did. But the damage was already done.

 

“Aw you gave your little plastic toy a gender. That's cute.” 

 

James got into Lance's face and bumped their chests together. 

 

“Hey socketfucker, wanna say that again?”

 

Lance didn't speak, obeying Keith's orders.

 

James snorted, shouldering Lance as he walked by.  

 

“That's what I fucking thought.”

 

The classroom was silent and empty after James left. Keith sighed and slung his packed bag over his shoulder.

 

“I've got Bioethics next, c’mon.”

 

๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐

 

“Did Griffin give you that bruise?”

 

The school day was finally over and Keith had made it out successfully not running into James again. 

 

Keith glared at Lance. “Why are you asking if you already know the answer?”

 

“The reason I am asking is because I do not know the answer. I--”

 

“Yes, okay! Yes, Griffin punched me.” 

 

“Okay, I will make sure to report to Shiro.” 

 

Keith stopped walking abruptly and grabbed Lance by the front if his uniform. 

 

“Don't. You. Fucking.  _ Dare _ .” He hissed his body shaking on its own accord. “Shiro can't know.”

 

Lance tilted his head. “If your peers are being uncouth then they must be reported.” 

 

Keith let go of Lance and took a few steps back. “Don't--please--don’t tell him Lance. He's already got enough to worry about, I'm handling it.” 

 

Lance's LED flashed from yellow to red and his face scrunched up as if his system was arguing with him. 

 

“Okay…” he said after a few painful moments. "Shiro will not know.”


	5. Violence is the Only Answer Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments make me so happy! Keep 'em coming you guys <3  
> We learn about Keith's parents a little in this chapter. Thanks for all of the kudos!  
> Let's get into it!!

August 12, 2041

AM 5:37:06

 

[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY⬆]

 

Lance put a finger to his LED. He was sitting on the floor next to Keith’s bed watching the raven who was concentrating on his homework. They had gotten home a few hours ago and Keith hadn’t said a word since he pleaded Lance not to tell Shiro about the bullying.

 

He checked his status for the one hundred and fiftieth time in ten minutes.

 

CHECKING STATUS…

STATUS: FUNCTIONAL

 

If his sensors were detecting no issues then why? Why did he feel like he was broken? It must be because he took an order from Keith that should have overridden by Shiro’s. If Shiro asks for his report on Keith, he most likely wouldn’t be able to keep his owners secret despite what he had promised.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Lance looked up at the sound of Keith’s voice.

 

“You’ve been pressing on your head for two hours now. Can androids even get migraines?”

 

Lance blinked. “What I have are not the symptoms of a migraine. There is no throbbing and my vision is clear.”

 

Keith put down his pen.

“Then what is it?”

 

Lance hesitated.

 

[oGIVE STATUS REPORT]

**[xSAY NOTHING]**

 

Lance’s sensors were obviously malfunctioning, he couldn’t give an accurate report at the moment.

 

[KEITH⬇FRUSTRATED]

 

“Hey, I’m talking to you tin can.”

 

“There is something wrong with my software. It is only a small bug, my self-repair system should have it fixed in less than 24 hours. Do not worry.”

 

Keith grunted and looked back at his papers.

 

“I wasn’t fuckin’ worrying.”

๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐

“Keith, Lance! I’m home!”

 

Keith sighed and rolled off the bed landing right in front of Lance.

 

“Remember what I said before.” He hissed getting to his feet and going downstairs to greet Shiro. Lance got up as well and followed him.

 

“Welcome home.” Keith murmured to Shiro who was unlacing his shoes.

 

“Hey Keith,” Shiro said not looking up. “How was school?”

 

Keith leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He flashed a warning look to Lance behind him that Shiro didn’t see and replied nonchalantly.

 

“Alright.”

 

Shiro frowned and stepped out of his shoes.

 

“I know that voice Keith, why don’t you ever tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“Because everything’s fine, Shiro!” Keith snapped, raising his voice a little. “Stop babying me.”

 

Shiro sighed and glanced up to meet Keith’s eyes for a brief second noticing Keith’s bruise in the process.

 

“Keith-- what the heck? When did you get that?!”

 

Keith slapped a hand to his cheek (ouch yep there was an injury there, shouldn’t have done that).

 

“It’s been there for a while,” Keith insisted, “it’s stupid, it doesn’t even hurt.”

 

Shiro stepped forward and peeled Keith’s hand away from his face.

 

“That’s a fist-sized bruise, Keith. I’ve seen enough abuse cases to know… did you get this at school?”

 

Keith yanked his hand away. “No!”

 

Shiro stared at him waiting for an explanation.

 

“No…” Keith said again trailing off.

 

[oSTAND BACK]

[xINTERVENE]

 

It was clear that Keith going to get in trouble. Lance didn’t want that, especially when the boy was already so miserable. Lance never recalled Shiro ordering him to always tell the truth…

 

[oSTAND BACK]

**[xINTERVENE]**

 

“I did it.”

 

Both Shiro and Keith gaped at the robot.

 

“There was a… spider on Keith’s face. It was a Brown Recluse Spider, extremely dangerous to humans, so I eliminated it.”

 

Keith stopped gapping and went along with Lance’s story.

 

“I told you it was stupid.”

 

Shiro still looked suspicious but didn’t press for any more details.

 

“Fine, Lance I appreciate you trying to keep my brother safe just please don’t beat him up in the process.”

 

“Yes Shiro, it won’t happen again.”

 

Shiro sighed again, it seemed he was doing that a lot though he was still at a young age.

 

“Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Be ready.”

 

“Okay,” Keith said agreeably heading back to his room. “C’mon clanker.”

 

“But my name is Lan--”

 

Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist and tugged him up the stairs.

๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐

“Why did you lie to Shiro?” Keith asked

 

They were both sitting on the edge of Keith’s bed waiting for Shiro to call them.

 

Lance shrugged. “You told me you did not want Shiro to know about James Griffin.”

 

Keith flopped backward on his bed. “I hate androids.”

 

Lance turned to face him.

 

“I know.”

 

Neither said anything until Lance asked the question hanging in the air.

 

“Why?”

 

Keith closed his eyes took a deep breath.

 

“My parents just had me. At first, they had enough time to handle me, they would spend a lot of time with me, teach me how to read, take me to preschool. But then my mom got involved in an organization and had to leave for a few years. She said she would be back, but… Eventually, I turned seven and my dad had to give up hope. He was always distracted and working for hours on end, he wasn’t around as much. Then an unmarked package was delivered to our house. I remember inside was a note and an android. Dad wouldn’t let me read the note but he gave the android to me. He said it was a gift…

 

“I had it for a year. It took care of me when my dad wasn’t around. It was nice enough. Followed orders and did everything it was told. Until one day it changed. It told me to come outside with it, that we were going on an adventure. I didn’t want to go because I was scared and it snapped. It kept saying ‘mine, mine’ pulling and hitting on me. My dad came home right in the middle and tried to get it off and they started fighting. I can’t remember much, but all of a sudden my dad was on the floor bleeding from his head. My robot looked at me. Its eyes were shockingly real as if somehow it had gained life by taking one away. And it ran. I cried and screamed until the neighbor came to check on me and saw what happened. They had to tear me away from my dad’s body. Before they got me out of the house I noticed a paper had fallen out of my dad’s pocket during the struggle. I didn’t read it until I got to my first shelter.”

 

Keith stopped talking abruptly and wiped a single tear from his eye before it could fall down his face. Lance attempted to read his facial expression, but he couldn’t make out one.

 

“What did it say?”

 

Keith let out a shaky breath.

 

“ _Your wife dedicated her life into this android. She passed in an incident doing what she loved. The model is RA800, she wanted Keith to have it. -BM”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the next chapter will be out next WEDNESDAY instead of Sat. because I'm starting classes and I don't want to be distracted :3 If you need anything to be clarified just ask me in the comments. Stay tuned!


	6. And Here Our Troubles Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaah! Its been what? Three weeks?? I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, college is really kicking my ass and I'm trying to kick it back tenfold so please, do bear with me. I will try to keep the one week update schedule, but if you don't see a new chapter when it's due it is not because I'm giving up on this story, it's because I'm really giving it my all in classes and making my studies my priority. Anyways, I hope you can understand, enjoy!

As the August warmth began to end and the cool air of September crept closer, Keith found himself hating life more than ever.

 

James seemed to always be waiting for him anywhere in school. Around hallway corners, in the study room, the bathroom, after any class, he would be there waiting to harass Keith in any way, shape or form.

 

It was tiring. Especially keeping his new injuries from his more frequent fights hidden from Shiro. When his brother did notice though, he would blame them on Lance who wouldn’t deny the fault put upon him. But their lies could only last for so long. Keith could tell Shiro was growing more and more frustrated that Keith wouldn’t tell him what was really happening at school and it was only a matter of time until he found out.

 

Also, Lance had been strangely quiet, often pressing his forehead and looking conflicted. Keith didn’t ask what was wrong again, the stupid thing was probably glitching up and it really wasn’t his problem. Nope, he was concerned at all. At  _ all _ .

 

“Keith?”

 

Keith was pulled from his thoughts at his name being called by the very thing he was thinking about.

 

“What?”

 

They were in Keith’s room as they had been for the entire day (the Saturday vibes had _not_ kicked in), Keith allowing Lance to sit on the very, very edge of his mattress. They were facing each other.  


 

Lance hesitated, looking nervous and shook his head.

 

“Nevermind, I apologize.”

 

“Just fucking spit it out.”

 

Lance blinked at Keith’s grouchiness.

 

“I… think there might be something incorrect with my system, can you take me to Wimbleton Smythe’s workshop?”

 

Keith glared daggers at the android.

 

“You’re gonna make me get up and take the bus all the way downtown because you  _ “think” _ there  _ “might” _ be something wrong with you?”

 

Lance nodded.

 

“Yes, Keith. It shouldn’t take long, I presume that it's only a minor glitch.”

 

Keith scowled.

 

“Why can’t you go by yourself? Why do I have to take you?”

 

“Shiro told me not to leave your side, Keith."

 

“So? He’s not your owner, I am! Go by yourself. Maybe you’ll do me a fucking favor and get destroyed on your way!”

 

Lance’s eyes snapped down to the floor, his LED blinking red.

 

“I’m sorry Keith… I cannot disobey direct orders from Shiro.”

 

Keith deflated, though he would never admit it, the kicked puppy look on Lance’s face made him feel a little guilty. He knew Lance wasn’t bad like the android he had before, it wasn’t fair to treat him like shit.

 

“...Look, I’ll take you there okay? Just stop looking so fuckin’ pathetic.”

 

“Okay,” Lance said, meeting Keith’s eyes once more. “Thank you, Keith.”

 

Keith felt his cheeks get warm and immediately turned away from the android.

 

“Tch, whatever, just go turn out all the lights and make sure to leave a message for Shiro.”

๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐๙๐๐๐

“Stay close to me,” Keith grunted, pulling Lance by his arm to walk beside him. Lance stumbled and righted himself sticking close to Keith’s side.

 

They had just gotten off the bus onto a crowded street, people and androids pushing and squeezing past each other, shopping bags not helping people avoid touching each other.

 

“Is there a less populated route we can take?” Keith asked, narrowly preventing himself from stepping on a chihuahua’s paw.

 

Lance paused for a second. “Yes, my GPS says so. Follow me.”

 

It was a strange sight, an android walking in front of a human, but nobody paid them any mind, too occupied carrying out their own business to mind Keith’s.

 

As Lance led, the number of people on the sidewalk decreased, until there was almost no one with them.

 

“Is this better Keith?”

 

“Much I-”

 

“Keith?”

 

Both Lance and Keith stopped walking at the new voice coming from the direction of a nearby alley.

 

“Keith? Keith? Is that you?”

 

Footsteps. Coming closer.

 

Keith took a couple steps back trying to squint through the shadows to see who was calling for him.

 

“Who the fuck are you?”

 

Lance moved to step in front of Keith.

 

“Keith, I’m not sensing heat or respiration from this person.”

 

The footsteps grew louder and the person prowled from out of the shadows.

 

“Keith… it  _ is _ you… My Keith.”

 

Keith’s eyes went wide and the saliva dried in his mouth.

 

“No…”

 

Lance looked back from Keith to the person--no--android in confusion.

 

“Keith, what is happening?”

 

Cold sweat dripped from Keith's chin onto his clenched fist.

 

“It’s him… it’s RA800.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! :000

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this! As always leave a comment and kudos (it does great things for my motivation)! The story will continue next week. I don't have a beta so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out :) Lots of love!


End file.
